A liquid sensing system can comprise a vessel, a liquid contained within the vessel, and two spaced apart electrodes for sensing the fluid level in the vessel. If the liquid is dielectric (e.g., fuel), the fluid level can be determined by the capacitance created between the two spaced electrodes. If the liquid is electrically conducting (e.g., water), the fluid level can be determined by the presence of a current path between the two spaced electrodes.